


【丞紬】心意的價值

by faline23004



Series: A3！短篇 [9]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faline23004/pseuds/faline23004
Summary: 原址：https://paste.plurk.com/show/lfdX7Sp7afvbnd33cGRM/✿2019白色情人節賀文OOC可能有慎入。





	【丞紬】心意的價值

紬屏氣凝神地看著眼前來自丞的「分享情人節家教學生送的義理巧克力」的回禮，內心不知該感動、該笑，或是要做出什麼其他更為適切的反應。

小時候，紬和丞一起看過自家奶奶花了許多心力栽植的金錢樹。那是某個陪著奶奶去市集的週末，向來只是蹦蹦跳跳當作活動身心的他們看見捲曲的葉片裡夾了許多銅錢的盆栽便挪不動腳；向前走了一段距離的老人家察覺身邊異常的安靜後回頭，看見兩個人嘰嘰咕咕了半天仍不肯走便被引起了興趣，不是站在原地等待小孩子跟上腳步、而是緩緩踱步回兩人身邊。起初還在思考應該要計算一下兩人的零用錢足不足以購買這盆植栽、上頭每片葉子所夾帶的錢幣合計金額是多少、能不能超過支付的費用產生利潤等，哪知道太過專心沒有注意到長輩湊近，兩個孩子便傻傻的站在攤位前，看著長輩溫柔的目光說不出話；紬的奶奶也沒有說什麼，只是摸了摸兩個孩子的腦袋，帶著兩人繼續往前走，即便紬和丞頻頻回望，也沒有停下腳步。一直到了回家的公車上，奶奶才問道：「你們看什麼看的那麼著迷呀？」

因為和奶奶感情好，想想也沒有什麼不能說的話，紬小小聲地回答：「那個盆栽上有很多硬幣，很特別。」

「小紬跟小丞都喜歡？」

突然被點到名的丞雖然有些羞赧，但還是完整的回覆了長輩的問句。「不到喜歡，但很好奇。」

「這樣啊……金錢樹在市面上購買的話比較昂貴，自己處理的話又得花些心力呢。」

「金錢樹？」

「是呢，是叫金錢樹。」

小孩子忘性大，過了沒幾天便忘記原先有著買樹賺錢的遠大想法，紬的奶奶卻記在了心裡；那段日子，老人家總是花上比原先更多的時間待在後院，可每回過去問需不需要幫忙，奶奶總是讓他們倆玩去。紬平日裡也會幫奶奶澆水、搬盆栽到外頭曬太陽，也沒發現什麼令奶奶多駐足照護的新孩子；反倒是前來時間不一定的丞，某一次在屋裡找不到紬、跑到後院尋覓時，意外發現奶奶蹲在地上，手還顫巍巍地在某片葉子邊晃蕩。

「奶奶？」

「哎呀，小丞啊。」

「奶奶在做什麼？」

「在弄你們喜歡的金錢樹啊，你可要對小紬保守祕密啊！」

「怎麼弄？」

「這個呀，就是要趁葉子剛長出來的時候，就讓它順著模型生長，」丞看著紬的奶奶指向幾支一起插在盆裡的U型支架，都是恰好托著葉片，而葉片也是順著彎曲的角度生長，「等到長大就正好夾住錢幣，也就是你們看到的樣子。」

「這樣葉子不就不能長成自己想要的模樣了嗎？」

「正因為對它有些抱歉，所以才更要細心照顧它啊！」紬的奶奶憐愛的摸了摸已然長成、且隨著硬幣的重量有些搖擺的葉片，「你要花上比照顧其他植栽更多的心力，因為它帶給你們的是比名字裡的『金錢』更有價值的東西。」

過了好一段時日，奶奶將這盆植栽交給丞和紬，丞配合的做出驚訝的表情，紬也不意外的表現了雀躍的情緒；可在兩人盯著金錢樹看的時候，奶奶又將同樣的話重複告知了紬一次，並且還加上了句：「下回要這麼做的話，可要挑有意義的時候，不許胡來啊。」

✽  
「所以，現在是時候了？」紬拼盡了身為演員的職業道德，才將抑止不住的笑意強壓在胸口，總算是勉勉強強把問話說的平穩。

「紬你就收下不要多問了……」

紬此刻抱在懷裡的盆栽，上頭的枝葉連結處銜著銀白色與嫩粉色的緞帶，緞帶上又綴著巧克力、盆栽與園藝用具造型的小吊飾，顯得繽紛又活潑。「你這根本是偷懶嘛！」

「我跟你在同一個宿舍，能夠變出這樣的小樹已經藏的很辛苦了。」

「奶奶那時候還跟我住一起呢，怎麼就藏得住呢？」

看著丞啞口無言的模樣，紬開心地摸了摸葉片後輕笑出聲，然後從自己的外套口袋中拿出一片巧克力放入丞胸前的口袋中，並笑著在丞的耳邊說：「這樣不犧牲任何人的天性，我更喜歡，謝謝你。」

======

「小丞，下次別放巧克力了，你看這都融化變成會吸引螞蟻的肥料了。」

「……沒有下次了。」


End file.
